Gallifrey
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: A description of Gallifrey I've done for my English Coursework!


**Hello! I've done this for my English coursework and I thought I'd put it up since it's Doctor Who related! I hope you guys like and I'd love for some feedback since reviews make me happy =D**

**Descriptive Writing – Gallifrey (Doctor Who)**

Gallifrey, the Shining world of the Seven Systems. Home to the technologically advanced race that, across time and space, are spoken of in song and story; by word of mouth and by songs of praise. The great people who hid themselves away with a quantum force field and an impenetrable Tranduction Barrier; so they could observe the Universe without interacting or interfering with the billions of other life-forms out there in its seemingly limitless expanse.

A yellow/orange like colour in its appearance as viewed from space, it was close enough to the Control Space Lanes for any spacecraft to require clearance from Gallifreyan Space Traffic Control as they passed through the system that the yellow/orange planet resided within.

Upon the surface of this neutral planet were vast meadows of deep red grass that glittered as though ruby dust had been scattered upon it. Leading on from those vast meadows were mountain ranges that ran the length of the continents of Gallifrey and over-shadowed the Himalayan mountain range of the Earth. Capped with snow of the purest and saintly white, they shone and twinkled like millions of diamonds when the second sun would rise from the south whilst its counterpart would reflect the silver-leafed tree in the northern hemisphere of the planet upon the continent of Wild Endeavour; creating a forest on fire in a swirling mix of burnt oranges, bloody red and golden yellows every morning it rose over the continent.

In the mountains of Solace and Solitude, upon the continent of Wild Endeavour, stands the old and revered Citadel of the Time Lords.

The Citadel, encased in a barrier creating an artificial environment for those who reside within; separating them from the rest of the planets natural beauty so as to not impose upon it, looked more beautiful than any architectural structure ever devised by any other being in existence.

Rising spires and towers, that made up the Citadel, reached valiantly upwards in a bid to reach the heavens as though they were the slender fingers of a hand that was the planet. The spires and towers, like shining beacons in the night when the twin suns set and the sky looks to be alight casting a burnished orange tint upon anything outside of the Citadel and City as though the sky were on fire, reflected the light in various shades of jade and emerald green.

Standing tall, majestic and immovable, a symbol of the traditions that the Lords of Time hold dear to their two hearts.

But, in an isolated part of some unnamed continent lies what is known as the Dead Zone. The beauty of the planet is replaced with something akin to disgust and horror as those who venture there see only death as enemies are pitted against one another in battles by the first Lords of Time. Within the Dead Zone is the tomb of Rassilon who was the founder of the Time Lord society in a time long since passed.

Also upon this planet was the Capital. Within the Capital, which had an appearance similar to that of the Citadel's, was the Panopticon. Underneath the Panopticon was the Eye of Harmony which was the nucleus of a black hole. The Eye was – and in one case still is – the source of power for a TARDIS. The Eye provided the power necessary for Time Travel to take place.

In another are within the Capital resided the 'Matrix'. A vast extra-dimensional computer network that was so complex that all the scientists upon the Earth wouldn't have been able to comprehend it. It acted as a repository of all Time Lord knowledge containing everything that the Gallifreyan people had observed of the Universe. The Matrix also contained the memories of all the Gallifreyan's who had passed, allowing them to never be forgotten and forever remembered.

Gallifrey, the home planet of a lonely man. Gallifrey, the home planet of a race so incredibly superior to humans. Gallifrey, the home planet of the lost race. Gallifrey, now nothing more than dust. Lost in a Time Lock to contain the dreaded Time War. The last sacrifice of a great race; to never have been throughout time and space.

**I'm debating whether or not to do a descriptive piece on the Hub. Your input on this decision would be nice, since I'm indecisive! =P**


End file.
